


Themes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred recognizes their music, and wonders for the latest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Themes

For Alfred, he's always seen Dick as an airy, light musical piece that descends into a flurry of movements before coming to a quiet close.

Jason, though, deserved the more martial strains of the heavier composers.

Timothy, for all his seriousness now, originally drew the strains of Russian music, with the hints of secrets unfolding.

Stephanie never fit well into the classical pieces, but she certainly made him think of the pop and rock music he had heard through the years, with her connection to the now of their world.

He wonders at Damian's theme, but knows it will come.


End file.
